Shelbys Dance Recital
Transcript Robyn:Shelby is Very Excited about her Dance Recital and its her First Time and she has no clue because her Dance school is taking Part but shes a little Nervous at the same time so shes at her Friends party so ill pick her Up and ill Collect the Boys from the Football Game Picking Shelby Up Robyn:So we collected Shelby and we talked about the Excitement for her Dance Recital Shelby:I Get little Nervous sometime Robyn:I Know when I was your age I get a little Nervous and I was in a Drama Club before I met your Daddy Shelby:Hi Aunt Aunt Abby:Hi I'm taking care of your Bunny Rabbit while you gone Shelby:The Theme is Disney for my Dance Recital,so we are doing a Princess Dance for the Group Dance and I'm doing The Aristocats as my Solo Aunt Abby:Great and ill got you this dress Shelby:Ahh Robyn:Do you Like it? Shelby:Yes Snow white is my Favourite along side with Anna and Moana Robyn:You Will Stay while I get the Boys Shelby:Ok The Night Before Gives Shelby her Minnie Mouse Backpack Robyn:We gonna Start Packing so what you need to take Shelby:Ill Take my IPad,My Frozen Colouring Book and my Ds Robyn:Thats Nice,What Dolls are you Taking Shelby:Ill Take Belle and Rapunzel Robyn:Thats Nice Shelby:I Wanna take my Lip Balm and Frozen Top Trumps Robyn:Awesome gets her Disney Princess Suitcase Robyn:What are you putting in your suitcase? Shelby:My Rapunzel Pjs,Disney Princess Shirt,Moana Swimming Costume and Minnie Mouse Leggins and Skye and Pinkie Pie plush and my Princess Blanket Robyn:Wow Put In there Sweetie Shelby:I Cant wait for Next Week Robyn:Ill Put your Costumes in your Suitcase because its Mummys Job Shelby;Ill Zip it Went to the Boys Room,Holding Mickey Mouse and Toy Story Backpack Robyn:Alright Boys,What You Need to take Adam:Ill Take my Toy Story Colouring Book,My IPad,and some Toys Josh:Ill Take My Cars Colouring Book,My IPad and some trading Cards Robyn:Ok,What are you putting in your suitcase Adam:I will take my SpongeBob Plush,My PJs,My Swim trunks and my Mickey Hat and some shirts Josh:I Wanna take My Iron Man Plush,PJs,Swim trunks,My Mickey Hat and some Shirts Robyn:Great Job Boys Put them in their Buzz Lightyear Suitcase Getting Ready to Go Robyn:We woke up early to get ready and Auntie had a Little Surprise for Shelby Before we Go Aunt Abby:Shelby can I have you for a Minute Abby Gives Shelby a Tinkerbell Gift Bag Aunt Abby:Look inside your Bag Shelby:Wow Ariel Doll that I wanted and a Necklace and its Minnie Mouse Aunt Abby:Good Luck,But ill take care of Jaxxie while youre Gone David:You need to get ready Shelby:Abby gave me this Doll and Necklace David:Wow,Get your shoes on and get in the car Shebly:Ok Adam:Why we have to go Gives Adam his Buzzlight Year backpack and Josh his Mickey Mouse Backpack gets In the Car and Robyn Gives Her Minnie Mouse Backpack to her Robyn:To Make it less Stressful I gave Kids a Little Bag of Snacks to Eat Gives Shelby a Little Frozen PCV Bag and Adam and Josh a Blue Trainnie Bag On The Road/Shelby's Meltdown is Playing Candy Crush Saga on his IPad is playing Angry Birds on his IPad is Playing Palace Pets on her IPad David:Im gonna need some Snacks Stop at the Gas Station Shelby:Mum Can I have something Else instead of Plan Water Robyn:Kids don't have Caffeine,what do you want Shelby:I Want a hot chocolate but I cant have any Dairy Robyn:Ill got you a different one like Orange Juice you not having Caffeine or Dairy,Full Stop Shelby:I Just want something to drink on the way to Skegness Robyn:Shelby on Caffenie will be my nightmare and shes not going to have any Dairy because we don't want nucleus in her throat before she performs with her Ballet School on Stage Category:Meltdown Transcripts Category:Transcripts